Legacy of Hermes
by SnowToSummer
Summary: When Grover calls Percy, Annabeth, and Jason for assistance in recruiting a stubborn demigod, the group is expecting a relatively quick, easy, and painless mission. But when the demigod begins displaying stronger powers than anyone expected, and subsequently attract bigger monsters than anyone expected, things take on a whole new level of catastrophic.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Hi everyone! This is my first update on this website in over a year. It's a story I've been thinking about for a while and am really excited about. Something I've got to stress, though, is don't expect regular updates. I'm in the middle of a bit of a lull in my schedule right now, but am also participating in a writing event called CampNaNoWriMo. I am excited to be back, though, and hope you all enjoy my story and note the improvement I've made since my first Percy Jackson story, Child of the Parthenon. Thank you all!

. .

Percy rubbed his arms frantically, trying to create some form of barrier to block out the cold. To his left Annabeth checked the pamphlet they had been given and to his right Jason shifted from foot to foot. While happy to have finally landed on the ground after a nearly seven hour, nerve racking, death defying airplane flight he would have rather it landed somewhere warm and sunny, like the Bahamas. Instead, he was stuck in a small town in Montana, with an airport that could only be classified as "International" because it was practically on the Canadian border.

Grover had sent them an Iris Message a week ago asking for backup. He claimed to have found a half blood, but wasn't quite sure how to convince them to go to Camp. So, he spent the better part of a day pleading, debating, and even bribing Percy to convince him to hop the next flight out.

Percy glanced out the large, glass sliding doors hoping upon hopes to catch site of the car that was supposed to take them to their hotel. However, all he could see was a flurry of white snow falling down from the sky.

"Maybe we could ask Grover to give us a ride?" Jason suggested out of nowhere, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. His voice echoed around the nearly empty room. It was nearly one in the morning, after all, and their flight had arrived nearly an hour ago. Annabeth glanced up at the two, then out the same way Percy had been gazing for the past few minutes.

"No, the driver should be here soon. And if not maybe the airport offers shuttle services," she stated. Percy raised an eyebrow and looked around in faux curiosity.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure the place that has the one luggage claim belt next to its only terminal has a shuttle service," he said sarcastically.

"Do we even know what car we're looking for?" Jason asked, walking closer to the door. His blue hoodie was pulled close around his muscular frame in hopes of providing some protection against the cool air around them. Despite heaters running at full tilt, cold still seeped through the walls.

"It's going to be a white minivan with 'Glacier Lodge' on the side," Annabeth held up the pamphlet she'd been investigating to show them the black and white picture on the inside.

Percy huffed a sigh and dropped the handle of his suitcase.

"You know," he said, "I could be at home right now. Sitting in my Mom's living room, eating a plate of blue cookies. But no Grover had to drag us all the way out to the middle of nowhere," Annabeth sent him a glare.

"Oh, please Seaweed Brain. You've been in situations worse than this. Quit complaining, it's not that bad. Plus, it'll be an interesting opportunity to see a new part of the world we haven't gone before," she tried to persuade him, but he just gave her an unimpressed look. Annabeth sighed, "And, I hear there's a ski resort and a lake," she said unimpressed. Percy perked up at the mention of a body of water.

"Hey, guys?" Jason called from where he had decided to stand vigilant at the entrance, "I think our ride is finally here,"

Percy was ready to leave in a matter of milliseconds, grabbing both his and Annabeth's suitcases and dragging them towards the exit. There, sitting at the roundabout outside the door, just like Annabeth said it would, was a white van with a mountain logo on the side and the jumbled up letters that, if his brain arranged them correctly, would probably spell out "Glacier Lodge."

The group hurried out into the frigid night, ducking low against the winds and sting of snowflakes hitting any exposed skin. A man in a parka climbed out of the drivers side seat and walked around to pull open the door to the back. He gave them all polite greetings, such as "Hello," or "How was your flight?" and in less than a minute all three teenagers were settled into the back and on their way down a four lane highway.

The van rattled and shaked as it moved, windshield wipers working at full speed and headlights blasting into the night. Annabeth sat uncomfortably sandwiched between the two boys, and the entire vehicle had the distinct smell of an expired car scent tree that had been hung up ten years ago and no one had ever bothered to take it down.

"So," Annabeth attempted to make polite conversation with their driver, "Is this usually how bad the snow is this time of year?" The man glanced in his rearview message and let out a loud "Ha!" that startled the group.

"This?" he stated incredulously, "No offense meant, miss, but this is mild. And desperately needed, I might add. Been an unusually warm winter, this one. Lots of folks suffering from it, too. Our income as a community rests on whether or not Miss Mother Nature'll let it dump or not," Annabeth nodded her head, interested.

"Where we're from it's never like this," she said, looking outside and into the storm.

"Yeah, up until a week or so ago we actually had completely dry ground. Folks were starting to get worried, you know. But that's how it's been with the world getting warmer and whatnot. Winter doesn't start til the end of December, anymore," he informed. Percy tuned himself out from the conversation and fiddled with Riptide in his hands. He hadn't had good reason to use the sword in actual battle since they had defended the Camps and defeated Gaea last summer. Sure, he'd used it in things like training or Capture the Flag, but it had mostly been on break.

The ride seemed to last forever, but was really about ten minutes and the group was outside of a cozy looking wooden building and preparing themselves to face the dreaded cold once more. The walk from the van to the front door wasn't too long, however, and with the help from a kindly old woman named Dolores they were checked into their room, a Suite courtesy Chiron.

The room was quite large, with two beds covered in thick down comforters. A TV was mounted on the wall, a bathroom by the front door, and a second room with a small kitchen and table that lead to a double glass door and out onto a balcony. Percy threw down his suitcase and rummaged through it, pulling out a white t-shirt and flannel pajama pants. He hopped in the bathroom, changed, and within five minutes of entering was collapsed onto his bed, asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey folks. It's not a long chapter and it's another filler-introduction thing. But the real story will get moving soon.** **I hope you think this one is enjoyable in the meantime.**

Percy awoke the next morning to three solid knocks and the soft sound of a door sliding open and back closed again. His brain was sluggish in its attempt to fully wake up, certainly taking its time to register the conversation that had sparked up around him.

"-st so glad you guys could make it. You wouldn't believe the month I've had trying to deal with this kid on my own!" The sentence, spoken in a voice filled with relief, could only belong to his best friend friend, Grover. Percy took initiative over his own body and forced himself to sit up as Annabeth responded.

"I'm just sorry we couldn't be here sooner. Though I have to ask, she's trouble?" His girlfriend responded soothingly. Percy looked around the room and located them sitting at the small dining table, a box of doughnuts and a coffee tray, empty sans one cup which he assumed was meant for him, sat in the middle of the group. Grover was between the two blondes, Annabeth with one hand on his shoulder and Jason sipping out of his own drink.

Percy groaned and swung himself out of bed, stretching out his back as he stood in an exaggerated motion meant to draw the attention of the room to himself. Grover smiled and stood up to meet his friend halfway, a beanie smooshed over his curly hair and semi-prominent horns being the only thing different about the Satyr.

"Percy!" he greeted, pulling him into a loose hug before holding him at arm's length and giving him a quick once over.

"Grover, how are you, man?" Percy responded, slapping Grover lightly on the back and guiding him back towards the table where he snatched up a doughnut and promptly sat down.

"Better now that you're all here. Seriously, she's a nightmare," Grover moaned, massaging his temples as he plopped down into his own chair.

"So, what're we talking about here when you say, 'Nightmare?'" Jason inquired, leaning in more to the conversation, "Is she like a delinquent? A bully?"

Grover shook his head.

"No, nothing like that," he said, "She's just… a lot," as he spoke a small _ding_ chirped happily from his pocket. A few months back Leo had established his own form of a demigod cell company. It had just gotten unrealistic for half bloods to be unable to communicate with the outside world, especially one that had become so tech-reliant. So, after weeks of research, failed prototypes, and Chiron's guidance he had finally produced a celestial bronze- iPhone. Now, nearly everyone in Camp had one, though they were still used hesitantly among the community.

Grover pulled his device out and glanced at the screen, dropping his hand into his palm after seeing the text.

"It's from her," he lamented, "She wants to know if I'm free this afternoon,"

"So?" Percy asked, biting into his second pastry. Annabeth shot him a mild glare.

"Go ahead and say yes," she instructed, "We'll tag along, get to know her and find out what we're dealing with,"

"It's not that simple," Grover responded.

"Why not?" Jason asked.

Grover just sighed once more, before asking,

"Do any of you guys know how to snowboard?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy the very last filler chapter! I promise right after this the story is going to start picking up pace.**

A light, cold breeze blew across the slope sending a shiver down Percy's spine. He pulled the collar of his thick, blue coat closer and hunkered further into it. Despite the sun peaking out over the mountaintop, it was unbelievably chilly. He and his three friends were sat around a table on the stone patio outside a building called the "Base Lodge." They had made it up the mountain and he and Jason had each rented skiing equipment to use.

Annabeth had declined in favor of discussing with Grover how to go about indoctrinating the new demigod, and currently was warming her hands around a paper cup of steaming hot cocoa. He and Jason were supposed to "take a few runs" with her, which Percy was worried was going to be a nearly impossible feat. Neither of them had been on a ski slope before, and the risk of total failure was high. It was a risk they had to take, however, for the sake of saving the kid's life from dangerous creatures that lurked in the shadows.

"Any idea when she's going to show up?" Jason asked, rubbing his hands up and down his arms in an attempt to create more warmth. His breath hung in the air as he spoke.

"Uh, should be soon," Grover answered, sticking a hand into his own coat's pocket and fishing out his phone. "I'll send her a quick message to see where she's at,"

Percy watched Grover's fingers click over his digital keyboard, a level of boredom beginning to settle in. The group had been waiting almost ten minutes already and it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Ok, she's almost here. She said that she got caught up at work but is only a minute or so away now," Grover announced, shoving his phone away.

"Work?" Annabeth asked, "She has a job?"  
"Yeah, up here. There's a little, local ski and snowboard rental shop up here that she works part time at," he answered, "She should be coming down that slope there, soon," he pointed to the one directly ahead of them.

From where they sat, three different ski runs filtered into one main hub of action. Chair One, the chairlift to the top, sat to their right. Chair Two, a lift that took them to some more intermediate runs, was opposite and in front was Chair Six, a lift that ran up a small, beginner style slope.

"This chair lift heads up towards the 'Village,' the place with all sorts of stores and restaurants and stuff," Grover explained.

"Wow, Grover. You're really getting to know this place," Annabeth stated with a tone that indicated she was slightly impressed.

"Yeah, well, our little demigod friend drags me up here every weekend. She doesn't make me actually ski or anything, on account of my legs, but she says it's good to have company anyway," he replied, "And speak of the devil,"

Percy followed Grover's gaze up the slope, where he could see a figure carving 'S' shapes into the mountain with their turns. He assumed this must be who they were looking for. It wasn't long before the rider was at the bottom, unstrapping their snowboard from their feet, and walking over to where the group sat. Grover gave a big wave as they walked clearer and Percy got a better look at the snowboarder.

They couldn't have been much taller than Annabeth, and any facial features were obscured by a black helmet and pair of goggles settled over their head, and a grey neck gaiter pulled up over their mouth.

"Hey, Grover!" the person called, using one gloved hand to push the goggles up and away from their eyes, which were a soft blue and crinkled in the corners from a smile that must've been forming. They then yanked down the gaiter so as to speak clearly, revealing a freckle covered nose that spread out across their cheeks. Percy noticed he was write in assuming that the person had been smiling when he saw the excited grin forming on their face.

"Hi, Maira," Grover answered, "Guys, this is Maira Driscoll," he announced. Maira took her snowboard and propped it up against a nearby rack, then reached over and shook each of their hands as they listed off their own names.

"Annabeth Chase,"  
"Jason Grace,"

"Percy Jackson,"

"Cool to meet you all," she declared, "Grover doesn't tell me a whole lot about where he moved from so it's sweet to meet some of his friends,"

Annabeth smiled, amused, at the almost surfer-esque way she spoke.

"It's nice to meet you, too," she said, "Grover's told us about you," Maira cracked another smile.

"All good, I hope," she joked. Grover chuckled.

"What good?" he asked. Maira pretended to ignore him.

"So, who's riding with me today?" she asked, "Not Grover, I know that,"

"Jason and Percy, actually," Annabeth answered, giving her boyfriend a little nudge. Maira nodded, already heading towards her board. Percy begrudgingly grabbed his helmet off the table, and Jason did the same.

"Awesome. How about you guys buckle in and we'll head right over there," she pointed to chair one, "We'll catch up with you two later. Just send us a text," Grover gave a small wave and Annabeth gave a mock motivational "Good luck," as the two headed towards where they'd left their equipment.

To say the journey to the line was ungraceful was an understatement. While Maira propelled herself forward with ease, one foot strapped into the board and one pushing, Jason and Percy struggled to get their own momentum started. They shuffled their skis, shoved with the poles, and even tried so far as to crawl their way to the line.

Maira gave them both a little "Good job," and "Hey, if it was easy everyone would do it," when they filed into place next to her.

"So," Percy started, "Maira…" he trailed off, his mind going blank in trying to think of a good question.

"Yeah?" she responded, not paying him full attention as the line shuffled forward.

"Do you have…. Any…. pets?" he finally came up with. Stupid brain. That's not a hepful question, just a weird one.

"Uh, no. I can't say that I do," she answered, "My… Jim is allergic to animal hair so I can't really have a dog or anything,"

"Jim?" Jason asked, intrigued by the strange hesitation.

"He's my, I guess you could say my Step-Dad," she answered, obviously not wanting to delve deeper into the subject with her clipped tone. The line moved forward again.

"Oh," was all Percy could add, then "My ex step father was pretty lame if that helps at all," Maira didn't answer. Jason and Percy shared a look, both at a loss.

"Hey, look, we're almost at the front already," she interjected, pushing forward again. Jason and Percy followed, and soon the third of them were seated on a chair, the safety bar was lowered in front of them, and they were being carried away up the mountain.

"So, Step Dads. Am I right?" Percy tried to joke.

"Do you have a step mom, too? On the other side of things?" Jason asked, wincing at the sound of his own words. The two were fully aware they were pushing things, but after Grover had described his difficulty getting any straight answers out of her about anything they'd decided to head right into the heart of everything.

"Uh, no," she answered, her cheery demeanor from earlier completely gone, "No, I don't even actually know my biological Dad, so that's… fun,"

And that was when the chairlift grinded to a halt.


	4. Hey Everyone

Hey everyone

I know I haven't been posting a lot since I came back. I've been busy and whatever.

But basically, this is to let you all know that I am moving platforms. I've had this account for a long time and I kinda need to cut ties with the part of my life that was going on when I made this account. Thank you everyone for reading my stories, and I hope you liked them. If you want to keep reading what I write, and I plan on expanding and trying new fandoms and stories and things, check out my new account on ArchiveofourOwn. There, my acount is **Sophskiii**

Anyway, thank you again everyone. I've loved my time on this platform and I've loved writing for all of you.


End file.
